cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Connolly
Billy Connolly (1942 - ) Film Deaths *'[[Muppet Treasure Island (1996)|''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)]]' [''Billy Bones]: Dies of a heart attack from fright, after Blind Pew presents him with the Black Spot; he dies shortly after telling Kevin Bishop, Gonzo, and Rizzo about his treasure (and warning them not to run with scissors). (Played partially for comedic effect esp. given how it breaks the fourth wall.) (Thanks to Casey, Jude, and Neil) *''Mrs. Brown '''(Her Majesty Mrs. Brown) (1997) [John Brown]: Dies of pneumonia, with Judi Dench at his bedside. *''White Oleander (2002) ''[Barry Kolker]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Michelle Pfeiffer, a few years before the story begins; he only appears in flashback scenes. *The Last Samurai (2003)' [Zebulon Gant]: Stabbed by a Samurai, after being knocked from his horse with a spear. (Thanks to David31) *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004)'' [Uncle Monty]: Poisoned (off-screen) with snake venom by Jim Carrey (we only see Jim sneaking up on Billy); his body is shown sitting in a chair afterwards (we only see his hand and the back of his head) while Cedric the Entertainer investigates the crime scene. *''Fido ''(2006) [Fido]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen), some time before his first appearance; he appears as a zombie throughout the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008)'' [Father Joseph Crissman]: Dies (off-screen), either due to his cancer or because of his psychic link to Christopher Woodcock at the time of Christopher's decapitation (depending on which interpretation you believe). His death is revealed when Gillian Anderson informs David Duchovny. (Thanks to Augustin and Tommy). *''The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009) ''[Noah McManus a.k.a. "Il Duce" ("The Duke")]: Shot repeatedly by a mob hit squad protecting Peter Fonda. He dies while talking to his sons (Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus) having helped them kill all the assassins and Peter Fonda *'''What We Did on Our Holiday ''(2014) '[Gordy McLeod]: Dies of cancer watching his grandchildren (Emilia Jones, Amelia Bullmore, Bobby Smalldridge) play on the beach; he has a vision of his brother (Ryan Hunter) greeting him into the afterlife before his POV fades to black. His body is seen when the children discover him, and is subseqently cremated when they put it out to sea on a raft to give him a Viking funeral in accordance with his wishes. Notable Connections *Husband of Pamela Stephenson Gallery billyconnolly-boondocksaintsii.jpg|Billy Connolly in The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1942 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Edward Zwick Movies Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Cancer Survivors Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Slasher Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:BBC Stars Category:British actors and actresses Category:People of Indian descent Category:Actors of Indian descent Category:People of Irish descent Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Brad Silberling Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in John Madden Movies Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Muppet Treasure Island cast members Category:Pocahontas cast members Category:Asian British actors and actresses Category:Asian-Scottish actors and actresses Category:Indian-British actors and actresses Category:Indian-Scottish actors and actresses Category:Indian-Irish actors and actresses Category:Asian Scottish actors and actresses Category:The Muppets cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members